It's Black
by jojo-black
Summary: Es sind die Sommerferien vor der 6.Kl. (AU) Sirius lebt, und als neue Mitglieder in den Grimmauldplatz ziehen, ist unter ihnen jemand, der sein Leben verändert... R&R pls
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Mir gehören keine der Charakteren, Namen, Orte u.s.w., die ihr kennt, sonder all diese gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe mir sie nur geliehen, um meiner Phantasie freien lauf zu lassen und verdiene hiermit natürlich auch kein Geld. Meine OC habe ich mir ausgedacht und weise darauf hin, dass ich solche Personen nicht kenne und das mögliche Übereinstimmungen mit wirklichen Personen nicht gewollt sind.  
  
Zeit : 6.Schuhljahr  
  
Warnung: OC und AU  
  
A/N : Da ich keine genauen Angaben über Sirius Alter weiß, außer dass er 16 war, als er Snape in die heulende Hütte locken wollte , habe ich für mich einigermaßen logische Zeitangaben gemacht. Dass diese nicht stimmen, dürfte wohl klar sein.  
  
A/N 2: Puh... alle formalen Sachen dürften fertig sein... ätzend aber na ja, ohne geht's halt nicht, oder? Das AU bezieht sich darauf, dass Sirius nicht gestorben ist also zur Freude (aller x) ) noch lebt.  
  
~ It's Black! ~  
  
Prolog  
  
Er wachte mit flauem Gefühl im Magen auf. Er drehte sich zur Seite und schaute auf die Person neben ihm. Sie schlief seelenruhig. Warum sollte sie auch nicht? Immerhin wusste sie nichts von seiner kurzfristigen Abreise. Wenn sie aufwacht, würde sie alleine sein, und er, er wäre schon lange fort. Es war eine schwere Entscheidung doch für ihre Sicherheit das beste. Ja, das tat er alles nur, um ihr ein ruhigeres Leben zu verschaffen.  
  
Doch würde es ein ruhiges Leben sein, mit der Gewissheit, dass der Vater ihres Kindes von den einen auf den anderen Tag verschwunden ist. Dass er sie im Stich gelassen hat mit ihrem ungeborenem Kind. Es war seins, das wusste er und er wollte sie auch nicht im Stich lassen, doch er musste. Er hatte keine andere Wahl.  
  
Der dunkle Herrscher hatte sehr große Machte errungen und würde seine Verlobte und ihr gemeinsames Kind töten. Genauso wie er es mit der Familie seines besten Freundes vor hatte, die sich deshalb mit dem Fidelius-Zauber versteckten.  
  
So verließ er das Bett, zog sich an, packte seine Sachen zusammen und ging mit einem letzten leichten Kuss auf die Wange der schlafenden Frau aus dem Haus. Mit einem Knall verschwand er und er kehrte nie wieder zurück.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Das war der sehr, sehr kurze Prolog, aber ich hoffe dass er euch nicht abgeschreckt hat, auch noch das 1. Kapitel zu lesen. 


	2. Die Neuamkömmlinge

Kapitel 1 - Zuwachs  
  
,, Los, ab nach oben, Dumbledore hat eine wichtige Versammlung angesetzt.'' , hörte man Mrs. Weasley Harry, Hermine und ihren eigenen Kindern sagen.  
  
Ron empörte sich: ,, Aber Mum! Wir...'' ,, Keine Widerrede! Du weißt genau, dass der Orden nur volljährige Mitglieder aufnimmt, die mit der Schule fertig sind, und ich denke, dass das bei dir noch 2 Jahre hin ist.'' , ermahnte sie ihren jüngsten Sohn.  
  
Harry, Hermine und Ginny standen nur daneben. Immer wieder mussten sie hinaus, weil der Orden wieder irgendwelche Geheimversammlungen hatte. In letzter Zeit kam dies immer öfters vor und jedes Mal gab es dieselbe Diskussion.  
  
Ginny merkte, dass Harry, der neben ihr stand, die Fäuste zusammen ballte. Sie konnte ihn verstehen, nachdem, was in der Mysteriums Abteilung passiert ist, dachte sie eigentlich auch, dass sie zu mindestens die Ergebnisse dieser Besprechungen mitgeteilt bekommen würden. Aber dem war nicht so. Im Gegenteil, sie wurden nun noch mehr verschwiegen, wohl in der Annahme, ohne Informationen würden sie nicht wieder versuchen, es auf eigene Faust zu regeln.  
  
Die einzigste Tochter der Weasleys würde dieses Jahr die 5. Klasse in Hogwarts beginnen. Die Hälfte der Sommerferien war schon vorbei und es hatte sich kaum etwas verändert seit dem letzten Jahr. Immer noch waren sie im Grimmauldpaltz untergebracht und versuchten, die Pläne von Du-weißt- schon-wem zu durchkreuzen. Nun gut, er hatte es nicht geschafft, die Prophezeiung zu hören, aber es war bestimmt nicht seine letzte Tat, soviel stand fest.  
  
Missgelaunt verließen die vier die Küche. Im Foyer kam ihnen Prof. McGonagall entgegen und drückte ihnen je einen Brief aus Hogwarts in die Hand. Ohne einen weiteren Blick jedoch ging die Professorin schnurstracks in die Küche.  
  
Ron warf ihr einen wütenden Blick hinterher und der Rest konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Oben angekommen setzten sie sich gemeinsam in das Jungenzimmer und öffneten ihre Briefe.  
  
Ginny zog das Pergament heraus und mit ihm kam auch eine kleine Anstecknadel. Ginny erkannte diese sofort, ließ den Brief los und klatschte die Hand vor den Mund, um einen Freudenschrei zu unterdrücken.  
  
Die anderen schauten erschrocken auf, sahen aber dann, warum Ginny so schrie. Hermine kam sofort auf sie zugerannt und hielt sie in einer Umarmung fest.  
  
,, Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ginny!''  
  
Ron hob das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen auf und grinste dann seine Schwester an. ,, Man Ginny, du bist ja jetzt auch Vertrauensschülerin. Was werden wohl Fred und George dazu sagen? 'Ginny, wie kannst du uns das antun? Wie kannst du es wagen Vertrauensschülerin zu werden, wo es doch schon Ron ist und es Percy und Bill waren?!' '' äffte er seine beiden Brüder nach und legte gleich einen Ohnmachtanfall hinterher. Alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Als sich Harry beruhigt hatte, musterte er Ginny, die gespannt auf seine Reaktion wartete. ,, Super gemacht, Ginny!'' Die angesprochene strahlte bis über beide Ohren, zog dann ihre Liste mit den neuen Schulsachen hervor und las sie still durch. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich.  
  
...  
  
1 ½ Stunden später saßen alle fröhlich in der Küche und aßen Abendbrot. Mrs. Weasley hatte sich ins Zeug gelegt und ein fantastisches Menü zubereitet.  
  
Mr. Weasley unterhielt sich mit Lupin über die neusten Nachrichten aus dem Tagespropheten; Ginny, Hermine hörten Mrs. Weasleys Schwärmereien von ihrer Schulzeit zu; Ron fragte Bill über seine Arbeit bei Gringotts aus und Harry und Sirius machten Witze.  
  
Es klingelte an der Tür und Sirius Mutter schrie mal wieder aus vollem Halse. Ihr Sohn sprang auf und hechtete hinaus um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Hinter ihm folgten Lupin, Mr. Weasley und Bill.  
  
Auch Mrs. Weasley eilte hinaus und ließ die Jugendlichen in der Küche zurück. Jedoch als das Geschrei verstummte, war Harry der erste, der zur Tür raus war, Ron ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Hermine und Ginny liefen den Jungs nach, krachten aber beinahe in sie hinein, als sie auf dem Flur ankamen.  
  
In der geöffneten Tür sahen sie eine reihe Gestalten, die in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt waren. Hinter ihnen sah man den Regen vom Himmel fallen. Ein Blitz erhellte die Gesichter der vorderen.  
  
~+~+~  
  
So, das ist mein erstes Kapitel... Bitte sagt mir wie es euch gefällt... Bussi, eure jojo_black 


End file.
